puckyfandomcom-20200223-history
Script
Hallo und herzlichen einer weiteren Ausgabe der Community-News VIDEO. Der Sommer neigt sich so langsam dem Ende zu, aber das ist kein Grund für uns aufzuhören. Stattdessen nutzten viele von euch das wechselhafte Wetter für viele Bearbeitungen. Beginnen wir mit den Bloghighlights für August 2017. BLOGHIGHLIGHTS Mittlerweile ist es ja kein Geheimnis mehr, dass die Gruppe der Freiwilligenteams Zuwachs bekommen hat. Nach einigen erfolgreichen Blogs, die Spielerherzen höher schlagen ließen, hat uns Gaming-Vater ElBosso seine Schützlinge vorgestellt. NETFLIX hat eine neue Eigenproduktion an den Start gebracht. Da es sich um eine Marvel-Adaption handelt, könnt ihr euch sicher vorstellen, dass unser Marvel-Maniac Captain Schlabberhose nicht weit entfernt war und passend zum Start der neuen Serie „Marvels The Defenders“ einen schicken Blog mit unsere Queen of Entertainment Springteufel auf die Beine gestellt hat. Schaut doch mal rein und erfahrt, wie aus den Defenders aus Hell´s Kitchen ein Team wurde. Eine richtig coole Idee hatte auch Darth Oblivius aus der Jedipedia. In seiner neuen Blogreihe „Behind the physics“ möchte er allen Lesern zeigen, wie die Technologien aus Star Wars mit unseren physikalischen Gesetzen umsetzbar sind oder eben nicht. Den Anfang machen die Lichtschwerter – also ich würde eins nehmen, wenn ihr eins übrig habt. GEBURTSTAGSKINDER Auch im August wurde wieder ordentlich gefeiert. Das Lieblingsbücher-Wiki, dass uns jeden Monat mit einem neuen Buch des Monats versorgt, kann mittlerweile auf eine 4-jährige Geschichte zurückblicken und auch das Supernatural-Wiki konnte, passend zum neuen Staffelstart der 12 Staffel auf Sky 1, doppelt feiern. Und auch das Clash of Clans Wiki feierte ordentlich, was ihr nicht nur im Blog von Sir Sijamond sehen konntet. Daneben gab es natürlich noch viele, viele weitere Geburtstagskinder, denen wir alle eine Menge Bearbeiter und immer eine handvoll Klicks wünschen. BUCH DES MONATS Da das Lieblingsbücher-Wiki ordentlich am feiern war, gibt es heute wieder eine vorgestellte Cat-Story. Sakura Kuromi hat im Warriorcats-Erfindungswiki eine Geschichte verfasst, die mehrere Jahre nach der 2. Staffel der Warrior Cats-Reihe spielt. Begleitet sie in „Snow Warriors-Ein Aufbruch in neue Gebiete“ auf eine spannende Reise und erlebt die Abenteuer von Sternenklang und seinen Freunden, in aktuell 27 Kapiteln. NEUERSCHEINUNGEN Auch der September lässt nicht vermuten, das es je ein Sommerloch gab, denn die TV Sender, Streaminganbieter und auch das Kino haben wieder für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei. Im ZDF könnt ihr die erste Staffel von „Das Pupertier“ anschauen. Die Serie wird keinen direkten Bezug zum Kinofilm haben, aber ihr könnt euch dennoch darauf einstellen, dass eure Lachmuskeln ordentlich strapaziert werden. Viele von euch werden sicherlich auf die neue Serie Star Trek: Discovery warten. Die Serie wird die 6. Realfilm-Fernsehserie werden und 10 Jahre vor Raumschiff Enterprise spielen. Ab 25. September könnt ihr auf NETFLIX selbst entscheiden, wie ihr die neue Serie findet. Und auch im Kino wird es wieder spannend. Die Pfefferkörner, die in Hamburg zuhause sind gehen auf Klassenfahrt und erleben in ihrem ersten Kinofilm „Die Pfefferkörner und der Fluch des Schwarzen Königs“ ein spannendes Abenteuer mit unheimlichen Geistern auf einem kleinen Berghof in Südtirol. ENDE Und schon sind wir wieder am Ende angekommen. Wie immer gilt – bei Fragen, Wünschen oder einem lieben Gruß, nutzt einfach die Kommentare. Und vergesst nicht: Seid einfach glücklich. Bis zum nächsten Mal, wir sehen uns Euer Tony.